Maria
Maria (マリア Maria) is the youngest member of the royal family of Medon, and the younger sister of Michalis and Minerva in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. History Before the war, Maria lived in peace in Medon, which was quiet and prosperous. She adores her father and older siblings, Michalis and Minerva. As Doluna rose to power, Michalis murders the siblings' father, King Medon. According to the designers notes, Michalis announces that it was the work of an Akaneian assassin, which allows him to justify allying with Doluna. Maria is unaware of the true nature of her father's death at the time of Michalis' coronation, and supports him. After Michalis seizes control of Medon, he approaches Maria, explaining to her that Medon would face a crisis if Doluna does not feel that Medon is truly allied with them. Michalis' solution is for Maria to become Doluna's hostage. Maria agrees, trying to protect the citizens of Medon and please her older brother. Michalis, however, has lied to her, as his primary reason for imprisioning Maria is to keep his younger sister Minerva in control. When Minerva discovers that Maria has been taken hostage, she realizes that Michalis has killed their father, but has no choice but fight with Medon, as Maria will be killed if she does not comply. Maria then spends years in isolation as Doluna's hostage in Castle Deil in Akaneia. According to the timelines, this may have been a period of six years. During this time, it is likely that Maria begins to realize what her brother has done. Maria begins to adamantly oppose the allegiance, and it is likely that she realizes the real reason why she has been captured when she is not even allowed to see her sister Minerva. As a hostage, however, Maria is powerless. Maria’s safety and comfort is extremely important to Minerva, so Minerva repeatedly concedes to her superior generals, such as Harmein and Zharov, when Maria’s captivity is brought up. Eventually, Minerva decides to lead a revolt against her brother, and sends her subordinate Catria to Marth to request that he rescue Maria from Castle Deil. When Marth releases Maria from her imprisonment, she thanks him and decides that she is going to join him in battle, as she is tired of feeling helpless. After Maria is rescued, Minerva is able to join Marth as well, as Maria is finally safe. After convincing Minerva that she is going be strong and help, Maria assists Marth and his army. When Marth's armies begin to enter Medon, Maria knows that she must help restore order to Medon, as she unknowingly helped Michalis corrupt it. Maria assists in battling her countrymen and her older brother Michalis, who is shocked to see her on the battlefield. Afterwords, Maria continues to assist Marth and his army until the war is over. Once the war ends, Maria travels to Khadein to study there for a while before returning to her own kingdom to serve her people as a cleric. Once she returns, she helps her brother Michalis recover from the grievous injuries he sustained from battling Minerva, who was not able to deal him the killing blow. Despite what he has done, Maria still loves Michalis and is incredibly concerned for him, and she stays by his bedside until he recovers, praying over him. Soon after, she is captured by Gharnef. Michalis attempts to rescue her and battles Gharnef, but Maria does not see the outcome as she is hypnotized by Gharnef before the battle ends. She, along with Elice, Lena, and Nyna, is forced to use her power to resurrect Medeus though her hypnosis. When Marth and his army attempt to defeat Gharnef, Maria and the other hypnotized Sisters boldly protect him. As Maria is to be sacrificed to Medeus, Marth and his army is able to intervene, during which Minerva wakes her from Gharnef's hypnosis. Maria inquires about Michalis, as she only wants her family to be happy again, as it was before the wars began. Maria joins Minerva and Marth's army to help in defeating Medeus yet again, so she can return to Medon with her family. After the second war ends, Maria likely learns that Michalis has died. After accepting the loss, Maria lives peacefully at Lena’s monastery with Minerva and Julian, caring for orphans. In Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, Michalis can survive, however, and as of now her feelings toward this are unknown. Personality Maria has a very bright and cheerful personality. She loves her siblings incredibly, to the point of trying to do anything to please them, which is seen when she willingly becomes a hostage for Michalis. She does, however, carry a certain amount of responsibility as a princess of Medon, as she tries to protect and serve her countrymen as best she can. While she is a hostage, this responsibility weighs on her as she discovers that she is not protecting Medon as she thought she was, and she eagerly awaits the opportunity to do so once freed. While she is normally a very compassionate and kindhearted young girl, she can be willful and fanciful at times, which is seen when she eagerly joins Marth’s army and refuses to listen to any protests on the matter. This prompts Minerva to say that she is naive, telling her that war is not like the stories of princes and damsels that Maria enjoys, which is supported by Maria calling Marth dashing. However, Maria counters by saying that she is sick of being helpless, and she will not leave the battlefield because she wants to stay with Minerva. Maria is new to the battlefield, and it is apparent through both Minerva's concern for her and Michalis' shock at entering combat with Maria. Maria’s determination is shown when she states that she wants to become stronger so she won’t be a burden. Maria's benevolent and selfless nature is shown as well when she later nurses her brother back to health, holding no ill will against him, despite his killing of their father and keeping her in jeopardy during the first war. Maria's love for her brother is so great that she doesn't leave his bedside, desperately praying over him until she cries. Her empathy serves as the biggest catalyst for Michalis’s subsequent change of heart, which makes her indirectly responsible for Minerva's rescue by his hands and Marth's receiving Starlight in the second war. Maria's love for her sister is equally great, as Minerva is able to wake her from Gharnef's hypnosis, and she reveals to Minerva that she genuinely cares about both of them and just wants her and her siblings to be a happy family again. Despite her incredible benevolence, Maria is, however, still a child, which is apparent when she is woken by Minerva from Gharnef's hypnosis and she expresses her fear of Medeus and Gharnef, but she is still willing to do what she can to help her family stay together. Character Data Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment *Chapter 10: Enemy, talk with Marth. Base Stats |Cleric |3 |19 |2 |2 |2 |Varies |8 |4 |0 |5 |Staff |Heal Growth Rates |0% |0% |0% |20% |30% |70% |0% |0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo (Book 1) Recruitment *Chapter 8: Enemy, talk with Marth. *Maria must be recruited to recruit Minerva. If she is defeated as an enemy, Minerva will begin to attack the player units. Base Stats |Cleric |3 |17 |2 |2 |3 |5 |8 |4 |5 |5 |Staff |Heal Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |30% |30% |70% |0% |3% Support Relationships Supports *Minerva - 10% Supported By No one Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo (Book 2) Recruitment *Final Chapter, Part 3: Enemy, talk with Minerva. Base Stats |Bishop |1 |17 |3 |3 |5 |8 |12 |3 |7 |6 |Staff Magic |Recover Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |20% |30% |70% |10% |3% Support Relationships Supports *Minerva - 10% Supported By No one Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Chapter 10: Enemy, talk with Marth. *As she is only a hostage, Maria is not an active Enemy unit - she will not move, talk to Marth on her own accord, or heal wounded enemy units, even if they are adjacent to her. Maria must be recruited to recruit Minerva, and if she is defeated as an enemy, Minerva will attack the player units when they are in range. Base Stats |Cleric |3 |17 |0/2 |N/A |2 |3 |0 |4 |8 |5 |Staff - D (+10) Starting Items: Heal Growth Rates Cleric |15% |0% |20% |25% |25% |75% |0% |50% Bishop |15% |0% |30% |30% |25% |75% |0% |40% Reclassing Options Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight |25% |10% |0% |30% |30% |75% |5% |20% Dracoknight |35% |10% |0% |30% |30% |75% |5% |20% Archer/Sniper |35% |10% |0% |30% |35% |75% |5% |10% Myrmidon/Swordmaster |45% |10% |0% |30% |30% |75% |0% |15% Mage |15% |0% |40% |30% |20% |75% |0% |30% Sage |15% |0% |30% |30% |25% |75% |0% |40% Paladin |35% |15% |0% |35% |15% |75% |10% |15% Support Relationships Supports *Minerva *Jake Supported By *Minerva *Marth Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment *Chapter 24: Enemy, Talk with Minerva. Base Stats |Bishop |1 |24 |1/5 |N/A |5 |5 |8 |3 |9 |6 |Staff - C Tome - E Starting Items: Fire, Physic* *Dropped if defeated as an Enemy. Growth Rates Bishop |35% |0% |40% |40% |35% |75% |5% |40% Reclassing Options *As Maria is recruited in the Final Chapter, she cannot be reclassed while she still has the oppurtunity to Level Up. She can be reclassed after the game's conclusion in various modes, and she will recieve the bonuses and deductions appropriate for the class, but as she cannot Level in those modes, so her growth rates in these classes are unused data. Paladin |55% |15% |10% |45% |25% |75% |35% |15% Dracoknight |45% |10% |5% |40% |40% |75% |30% |20% Sniper |55% |10% |10% |40% |45% |75% |30% |10% General |75% |15% |5% |40% |15% |75% |50% |10% Swordmaster |55% |10% |10% |40% |45% |75% |25% |15% Sage |35% |0% |40% |40% |35% |75% |5% |40% Support Relationships Supports * Minerva * Michalis Supported by * Minerva * Michalis * Marth Overview :In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Maria is comparable to Lena, the earlier Priest, since both characters have nonexistent growth rates for HP, Magic, Skill, and Defense. Maria has marginally better starting stats in HP, Magic, and Defense though, while Lena bests her in Skill, Speed, and Luck as well. Since Maria joins later than both Lena and Wrys and is rather under-leveled, players may often bypass her; unless she is to become a replacement for an earlier healer. Maria is nearly identical to Lena in terms of utility, except for being unable to use Hammerne. However, Maria is noted for having a high growth rate for Weapon Level, which gives her somewhat of an advantage over Lena, as she can gain faster levels for wielding stronger staves. In Monshō no Nazo Book 1, Maria’s growth rates have been slightly raised; possibly to improve her low base stats. Earlier healers are still available, however, and Lena specifically has better base stats, reducing Maria’s availability. Maria is still unable to use the Hammerne and has no unique staves exclusive to her. Statistically, Maria has worse Magic, Skill, Luck, and Defense compared to Lena, but superior growth rates for Speed and Weapon Level. Again, her high Weapon Level enables her to use high-ranked staves quickly as she gains levels. Despite her relative weaknesses, Maria can support her sister Minerva whenever she is in range, which can be useful if the player is using Minerva on the battlefield. Also, if the player gives Maria the Starsphere, she will likely gain better stats as the game progresses. In Book 2, Maria will most likely be bypassed due to her joining during the last part of the last chapter with poor base stats, although she does possess some limited staff utility. Recruiting her prevents Medeus from recovering health by devouring her, but she must immeadiately be moved to safety or she risks being easily killed by the dragons in the chapter. in Shadow Dragon]] In Shadow Dragon, Maria’s growth rates are the best of all the initial healing units that join Marth’s party, with the exception of Elice. However, Maria’s base stats are very low, and her weapon level has been lowered from Monshō no Nazo and Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, so she will end up very comparable to Lena, but with slightly higher Defense, Resistance, and health points, but overall lower combat stats. Maria’s luck will usually end up very high, despite her nonexistent base, and her high resistance will make her all but impervious to most magical attacks, including those launched by Gharnef's Imhullu, which can make her a worthy candidate to wield Starlight once promoted (or reclased) and having gained the proper weapon level. Her Reclassing options are fairly limited though, as Maria’s base stats are too weak for offensive combat. Nonetheless, the player may still possibly raise her in another class after giving her the time and resources available to grow. Moreover, reclassing her may give her better opportunities for procuring HP and Defense, two stats she has a low or nonexistent chance of gaining in her base class, though her growth rate for magic will be compromised. Possibly, the mage or sage class may be an option if the player wishes for her to be an offensive magic user, and as a female she can even use Aura once her weapon level is high enough. Maria is one of few candidates to use the Aum Staff as she is a Princess, and if Elice is not to be used due to her late entry, then Maria is the only candidate (if Shiida or Minerva are not reclassed), but her staff mastery level must be at A for her to use it. In Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, Maria's base stats have been raised slightly and her growth rates have been raised signficantly. However, she is only available in the very last chapter with very low base stats, so developing her as a unit is challenging. Additionally, her weapon levels have been lowered from Monshō no Nazo, so she cannot immeadiately wield powerful staves useful in last chapter such as her previous Recover Staff; or even the Aum Staff, as even though she is a princess she must have an A in staves to wield it, and Arm Scrolls are not usable for staff ranks. However, Maria is still a useful healer due to her Physic Staff, which allows her to heal from safety. In terms of attacking, initially Maria will not be able to attack the dragons in the chapter very effectively, due to her weak tome and low weapon level, but she can potentially support other units in attacking. In terms of development, Maria cannot be reclassed at all to gain beneficial stats through growth rates, as she joins in the Final Chapter. Nonetheless, recruiting Maria is useful due to her having an automatic A rank support with both Minerva and Michalis, if they are to be used in the final chapter, and to ensure that Medeus does not eat her and recover health. Regardless of whether she is going to be developed as a unit, she must immeadiately be moved to safety, as she is in danger of being killed by the powerful enemies in the chapter, especially in the harder modes. Quotes Recruitment in Monshō no Nazo Book 1 No protesting! Maria Steps Up Talk with Minerva in ''Shadow Dragon'' Maria: Sister! Minerva: Maria… Are you all right? Maria: Fine. Have you heard? Marth made me one of his soldiers! Well…I made him make me one. Minerva: …What am I going to do with you? Listen to me, Maria… You cannot stay here. It’s too dangerous. Real war is nothing like your stories of princes and damsels. Maria: I’m not going anywhere! I want to stay with you! Minerva: Maria, you’re being selfish- Maria: I am not! I’m just…sick of being helpless. I’ve burdened you long enough. How can I ever help you if you don’t give me a chance to be strong? I’m staying here and fighting! No protesting! Minerva: …Ha ha. Somehow I knew you would say that. All right, Maria. If you feel that strongly about it, who am I to stop you? All I ask is that you be careful. If you need help, you come find me. Understood? Maria: Of course! Thank you, Sister! Maria vs Michalis As an enemy in Monshō no Nazo Book 2 Recruitment in Monshō no Nazo Book 2 Minerva: Maria! Please open your eyes. It’s me, Minerva! Be strong! Maria: Uh… Oh… Minerva, sister… Ahh, Medeus, he… Minerva: Everything’s alright now, relax. I’m sorry, Maria, for letting you experience all this… Maria: Sister… I'm scared… so scared. Oh! How is brother? He fought with Gharnef to rescue me. Minerva: Michalis, he… He’s alright, Maria, don't worry. Maria: Really? Then, when we return home, will we be like one big family again? That’s great, sister. Oh, I really want to see brother again. Minerva: Maria… Regarding Maria Death Quotes Epilogue Monshō no Nazo (Book 1) Minerva's sister Maria She studied at Khadein and then returned to Medon. As a sister she served her citizens. Shadow Dragon Petit Princess After studying in Khadein for a spell, Maria returned to Medon to serve her people as a cleric. Monshō no Nazo (Book 2) Minerva’s sister Maria At Lena’s monastery she cared for the orphans who had lost their parents. Archetype Maria is credited with starting an archetype of a young girl, a low level healer, fighting with the player to help a sibling. Marias have been held hostage before being playable, which delays their entrance. Most Marias are clerics, but some are troubadours, and most are of some form of nobility. Marias generally have reduced usability due to delayed entry, the Lena Archetype being available earlier, and low level, but Marias usually possess unique qualities that set them apart from the Lena archetype, making them effective units to use. Marias Include: * Maria - FE1/11 * Yumina - FE3/12 * Nanna - FE5 * Tina - FE5 * Clarine - FE6 * Priscilla - FE7 * Mist - FE9/10 Appearances in Other Media ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi'' Manga In the Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi manga, Maria's role is identical to that of Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi; She is held hostage to force Minerva into servitude, and is rescued by Marth, which allows Minerva to join him. After which, Maria assists with healing along with other clerics for the remainder of Marth's quest. While being held hostage, Maria responds only to Marth. When she sees a soldier foreign to her enter her cell, she hides behinds the door and surprises him by hitting him over the head with her staff. This may be a reference to her being an Enemy Unit before being approached by Marth, as she does not know who to trust. Trivia *Maria’s catch phrase seems to be “No protesting!” *Despite the fact that she is being held prisoner, Maria has a Heal staff in her possession. *While an enemy unit in Shadow Dragon, Maria's party is 'House Medon', of which she is the only member (Minerva is a 'Whitewing'). *In Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, Maria drops her Physic staff if defeated as an Enemy: referencing the fact that she only had a staff in Monshō no Nazo. Etymology Maria is the usual form of the name Mary in many European languages. Maria was the name of two ruling queens of Portugal, and Queen Maria Theresa of the Holy Roman Empire. Her namesake, Mary, has been a name held by two queens of England and a queen of Scotland, which may reference Maria's royal status. In Christianity, Mary is the virgin mother of Jesus, which may reference Maria's cleric class and incredible benevolence. Gallery Maria Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi.png|Maria, as she appears in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Maria portrait.png|Maria, as she appears in Monshō no Nazo MariaSD.png|Maria, as she appears in Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Maria (Posessed).png|Maria, as she appears, hypnotized, in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:MariaHealsMichalis.jpg|Maria prays over Michalis, as seen in the ending of Monshō no Nazo Maria TCG.png|Maria, as a Bishop, in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game Maria Monsho no Nazo.png|Maria, as she appears in an illustration of Monshō no Nazo Maria manga art.jpg|Maria, as she appears in a portrait in the Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Manga Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters